Endearing Day
by verbal acuity
Summary: FuJi - Fuji's birthday comes once every four years. He hates the hype it creates. Can a certain blond cure that? - fluff, oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I just couldn't pass this up. After all, our sadistic Fuji's birthday only comes once every four years. And after several minutes of brain-imploding thoughts on a good pairing, my friend helped me decide. So, here you go. A FujiJirou fluff story, just for Fuji's day! Enjoy!

* * *

**Endearing Day**

Fuji Syuusuke never really cared about his birthday. He didn't ever really see how it mattered, though he dealt with it because everyone else cared. After all, his birthday only came once every four years - courtesy of the Leap Year - so _everyone _wanted to congratulate him on it, whether he wanted them to or not. But there was one person he relied on to not know his birthday and make a big fuss about it; one specific sleepy blonde Hyoutei Regular; Akutagawa Jirou. The Seigaku tensai was supposed to meet him under the big tree near the park - Fuji's idea, of course.

The tensai smiled once the meeting tree came into view, and he saw the sleeping boy's blonde head of hair covering his face. He felt no need to wake him up, in fact, he enjoyed watching the boy sleep contentedly. He really loved the sight of innocence.

His smile never fading, he silently made his way towards the boy that idolized both him _and _Marui Bunta of Rikkai Dai, though at this point, Jirou flew quicker towards the elder Fuji, instead of the bubblegum redheaded tensai...and Fuji wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he was by Jirou's side, he slowly sat next to him and lifted his head softly, so as not to wake him, and gently laid the blonde head in his lap, petting the soft, touseled locks to soothe him. If there was anything Fuji loved, it was being so close to the sleepy-hyper Hyoutei fanboy; he was one of the most adorable people the sadistic tensai had ever met. And he couldn't get enough of the smaller boy's sweet, sugar-coated scent. Such is the fate of a boy that visits the local sweets shop to see a certain redhead on Fridays and Sundays. But this Friday...Akutagawa Jirou belonged to Fuji Syuusuke.

He didn't want to wake the hyper third year, but, just for his birthday that he usually had forsaken, he wanted to see the bright eyes the other held. They always enlightened something in him - something that contrasted perfectly with his own eyes that held that sadistic glint. Fuji Syuusuke was truly a genius.

Without any consent from the boy that slept soundly, Fuji gently used his forefinger to push away a few strands of blonde hair to see the angelic sleeping face. It was truly a wonder how someone so small, innocent, and adorable had defeated Fuji Yuuta in a tennis match. The Seigaku tensai had figured that Jirou would have been stronger and put up a better show against him since he defeated Yuuta...but there was nothing Jirou could do anyway.

_Too adorable...too...precious..._

The tensai smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Jirou's sleepily sealed lips in a chaste, soft kiss. He loved the sweet taste and he hoped, in some way, that the blonde would awaken at the contact. And at this point, Fuji never had the intention of ever letting his lover know that it was his birthday. He didn't want Jirou to fuss for him like everyone else did.

The feel of the lips upon his own led to gorgeous, glimmering eyes staring up at the one the kiss came from. "Syuu-chan..." the blonde whispered with a sleepy smile, slowly leaning upwards as if to get up. "How long was I asleep? Did I miss anything!?"

Fuji blinked a few times in slight confusion before he allowed himself to smile his normal smile again, playing with the blonde locks in front of him. "No. You didn't miss anything, Jirou," he said softly, remembering the nickname the smaller boy had taken to calling him. It was endearing, in a way. "It's just a normal day...A day that I happened to want to see you on."

The blonde smiled and leaned in towards his lover's face, pressing a chaste kiss of his own onto them before he pulled away with a new-found grin. "Oi, Syuu-chan..." he teased, awaiting the tensai's answer.

"What is it, Jirou?" he asked, petting the blonde head once again, causing the other to almost purr like a cat. That, too, was endearing to the tensai, as well.

"Happy Birthday," the Hyoutei player said with another grin as he saw the slightly taller boy's reaction. Fuji Syuusuke was not expecting Akutagawa Jirou to know about his birthday. But Jirou was nothing like anyone else...and he wasn't fussing over the once-every-four-years birthday, and that made Fuji love being with the blonde even more. Jirou understood his feelings.

With that, the Seigaku Regular regained his smile and leaned down, effectively kissing the sweet lips of Akutagawa Jirou. This was, by far his best birthday ever.

* * *

**End Note: **Oh God. Too much fluff. Kill me, please. XD

Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
